The immunologist of tomorrow must appreciate both basic and clinical immunology to effectively utilize modern tools of research in the pursuit of new knowledge about immune-mediated and infectious diseases and their pathogenesis as well as for development of new vaccines and therapies against immune-mediated diseases. Training the scientist and the physician-scientist in immunology and its relationship to infectious diseases as well as other related disciplines such as pathology, biochemistry, and biotechnology will be imperative for the future of immunological sciences. To facilitate the distribution of knowledge in the field of immunology, the Department of Microbiology and Immunology Training Program (ITP) plan to train 6 pre-doctoral and 3 postdoctoral fellows with an immunology faculty of 17 preceptors. The program is unique in that it encompasses faculty from the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center and the Oklahoma [unreadable] Medical Research Foundation. The faculty are particularly strong in the 4 subdisciplines emphasized in the ITP, which include Immune Responses to Pathogens, Lymphocyte Development and Signaling, [unreadable] Inflammation, and Autoimmunity. The faculty preceptors have interacted on the OUHSC campus for years, forming a network that is particularly suited to train a cohesive group of pre and postdoctoral fellows in molecular immunology. The program recruits students and fellows from national and international sources, has strong NIH funded research programs, and has new faculty and facilities, all of which foster an atmosphere of excellence in training. The predoctoral students will be eligible for the training program after completion of their lab rotations and qualifying exam. The ITP will provide in-depth enrichment in the 4 subdisciplines to the pre-doctoral and postdoctoral trainees through immunology classes and retreats. Postdoctoral fellows are strongly encouraged to take coursework and to mentor predoctoral students to enhance their immunology background. The ITP advisory committee will advise the trainees as to selection of courses, research, and will prepare the trainees for future careers in immunology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]